The Black & White Rose Maid
by Alis Stineheart
Summary: She was captured by a mysterious boy. Asking her to be his personal maid. All right reserved. I don't own D. Gray-man


He cried tears. He precious father was killed and has passed away. Endless tears. Can't stop crying.

'Are you alright boy?' someone asked.

'Who are you?' he asked.

' I'm the Millennium Earl,' he said.

'Maybe I should take him and I sense great power like a Noah in him,' he thought.

He grabbed the boy and gone back to his home.

A few Years later (Age. 15)

'OI, LENALEE-CHAN!' someone shouted.

The girl with short purple green hair dodge him. 'Stupid, brother, now what do you want?' she asked.

'I want you to go on a solo mission?' he said.

'But why only me?' she asked

'Do work up that courage off yours and so you can go solo,' he said.

'Okay,' she said.

Komui, her brother did a happy dance and gave her the papers. She then waved good bye and started her mission.

'AH! Finally some fresh air!' she thought.

She start reading her mission. "Destroyed 50 akumas in this town….' It red.

Oh well. She started setting her journey to this random down. Now, she was sitting on a train. To the town. People were either reading or sleeping. Lena-Lee was there reading as her golem was sleeping on her head. She starting to get sleepy until someone past her and dropped her a note. She looked up. A young boy around her age. He's pretty tall fall his age and has white hair. When she red the note, then looked up he already disappear.

'Huh? Weird?' she thought.

She slept for a while until the train had reach her destination. She got off the train.

'Hmm, that was tiring,' she thought. But she kept on walking to find an inn to stay at first. While walking she bumping into someone. A boy to be exact. 'Ah, it hurts,' she said.

'Lady, are you alright?' the boy asked.

She looked up to see who it is. The same boy that gave her the note. 'Yea. I'm alright,' she replied.

The boy helped her up. While helping her up she notice the boy was like a head taller, similar to Kanda's height. She studied his face closely. A tattoo on his face, left side with a star on top. He has like messy white hair.

'Ahh…,' she said.

'What?' the boy asked.

'I better get going, see you Sir,' she said and waved.

The boy waved back and Lena-lee continue to find an inn. It nearly took her an hour just to find an inn. Finally, she lay down on the comfortable bed. She closes her eyes dizzily.

 _She was being captured. By a boy similar to her age. Jet black hair, dark skin, cursed marked and many weird things. Her hands and feet were tied to a chain. Her head was lifted up by that boy._

' _Who are you?' she asked._

' _I'm a person, who you wouldn't want the name of,' he said._

 _She stared at the boy's eye. Golden eyes. She saw it some, where before but can't seem to know where._

She got up instantly. She was puffing and scared. She got up. 'What's so heavy?' she thought.

She looked down, to find a silver long chain. Her eyes widened. 'No…,' she said to herself.

'OH.. looks like she had woken up,' someone said. She looked up. Road.

She was too scared to speak as she was in front of the Earl. 'Pretty little girl,' he said.

'What should I do with you?' he asked with a devil smiled.

She was too scared to moved. Even an inch. He was staring at her then back to Road.

'Road-chan, would like her to be your doll?' he asked.

"mmmmmmmm,' Road said. 'Ahh, okay,' Road said. But before that a voice cut in.

'Earl, Why don't you leave this girl to me?' a voice said.

The Earl and Road looked up. 'Are you sure, Allen?' the Earl asked curiously.

'Well, I basically kidnapped her, so she's my responsibility, is that correct?' Allen asked.

The Earl gave it a thought. 'Well, then okay,' the Earl replied.

'Eh…..,' Road said sadly and unexcitedly.

Allen walked up to her. 'Well, then, can you stand?' he asked.

She looked up to him. He had a kind smile. She was too speak or move. Then the boy did a dramatic sighed.

'If you're not get up, I will have to force you,' he said.

She blinked her eyes rapidly at him. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style all the way to who knows who. Her face was red as a tomato. She looked down, too scared to make contact. 'You know, you can look at me now, if you want,' he said.

She lifted her head up slowly to see him. She blinked again. 'Huh?' she thought.

'Don't worry, I have a human side as well,' he as he put her on a chair, in who knows where.

'We're in my room', he replied, reading her thoughts.

She nodded her head. 'So what's your name?' he asked.

'Lena-lee,' she said quietly.

'That's a beautiful name, now what should I do with you?' he asked to himself.

She stared at him oddly. 'what should I do?' she thought.

'Don't even think about it, running away,' he said.

She looked up. 'Ahh… I know how about you be my maid as all the other's have their own ones?' he asked her.

'You can reject it, but it's better to be my maid rather who knows what the others will do,' he said.

She gave it a thought. 'It's your choice anyways,' she said back.

'Okay, then, lets can you changed,' he replied.

He did a click and a maid outfit appeared. It's dark black and white with a black and white rose.

'Try it on, I wait outside,' he said. He closed the door leaving her alone in his room.

She changed into her outfit and looked in the mirror. Her pretty shoulder length hair which is purple matched the outfit. She then heard the door opened. She turned around and saw Allen walking in.

'You look pretty, well let's going to the dinner as personal maids need to accompany them,' he said.

They walked out the door. While walking his whole hair and skin along with eyes had changed completely. The hallway was pretty long. They reached the dining hall in like ten minutes.

'Hello, Allen said.

'Hello,' all of them replied.

He sat down on the chair and she stood by him. 'I thought there was meant to be thirteen of them?' she thought.

'Well, to answer your question, I'm the 14th child,' Allen replied.

She bowed a sorry and got back up.

'Lena-chan-,' someone said and hugged behind her.

She froze a bit and said ,' Road-sama.'

'No need to be formal, call me Road, is just fine,' she replied.

'Okay,' she replied nervously.

'What a fine personal maid you have there,' someone said.

'Hi there, Tykki,' Allen said.

Lena-lee stared at them for a few seconds and sighed. 'This is going to be a long evening,' she thought.

 **The Black Order Headquarters**

Komui was in great shock. His PRECIOUS Lena-lee is GONE!

NO! Dramatic drop and cries.

 **Somewhere random**

'Should we begin?' someone asked.

'Yes, Master,' the person replied.

The person did a devil smiled.

 **All right reserved. I don't own D. Gray-man.**


End file.
